Bilclan
by XWildstarX
Summary: The story of Billclan and how they live. (It's better than it sounds)


Wilddream was in another cat's dream again, she loved making nightmares and seeing the look of dread on their faces. Little did she know she was kicking her foot out as she was woke up and saw that Wilddream was repeatedly kicking her. Souleye then hesitantly got up and started nudging Wildream, trying to wake her twitched and slowly woke up opened her eyes and looked at Souleye, "You ruined my fun!"

"Sorry, but I am not consulting Billstar about my decapitated head." Souleye says as she walked back to her nest, "And you interrupted my dream too."Wilddream rolled her eyes sarcastically, "A huh...""And it was a good dream; I was chasing the new leader of Thunderclan, he has an interesting past." Souleye then playfully nudged Wilddream and curled up into her nest.

"I was tormenting the Riverclan leader, he's so helpless!" Wilddream laughed, as she prodded Souleye with her long fluffy, green tail.

"Well, it's almost sunrise in the clans, there won't be too many cats asleep now." Souleye said, as she said stretched and stood up and walked out of the cave they slept in, and into the main camp camp was a clearing in the middle of the dead forest the demonic clan lived stood up to her full height and followed the short, raccoon striped cat outside of their soon as Souleye exited the cave, she was met with many of the cats of her clan. Most of them were covered in scars, or faded until they were a mere outline of what they used to be. The only cats that weren't faded were Souleye, Wilddream, a couple of new warriors, and the leader of the clan: Billstar. Billstar was a tall yellow cat with black paws and tail. He had gray wings that sprouted from his shoulders, making so he could fly. Wilddream cleaned off the blood on her pelt from her dream with the helpless Riverclan leader.

"Hey, speaking of dreams, I know your number one dream." Souleye said, snickering before leaning closer to Wilddream's right ear, "your number one dream is to become mates with Billstar." Souleye then proceeded to laugh with a smirk on her face. Wilddream looked at Souleye skeptically, "Oh, yeah really!" She said sarcastically. She batted at Souleye with her long fluffy tail.

"Don't pretend you don't, Wilddream, you've had a crush on him since we got here!" Souleye says, she then sneezed from the fluff of Wilddream's tail. Wilddream covered Souleye's mouth with her tail, she had a sly look on her face, "Shhh"

Souleye pushed Wilddream's tail away from her mouth. "You should just go and talk to him! What's the worst that could happen?"

"Everything!" Wilddream protested as she waved her fluffy tail in panic.

"Listen, I am the person to go to for LOVE advice." Souleye says, emphasizing the word 'love', "And I know you two are the perfect match!"

Wilddream sighed, "You know what happened the last time I tried to speak to him! I was a jumbled mess!" Wilddream cried in protest.

"True, but ya gotta try to talk to him normally sometime; And this is your chance!" Souleye said, she then started to push Wilddream in the direction of Billstar's den.

"Noo! Noo! Noo!" Wilddream cried as she pushed against Souleye. Souleye dragged her until they were outside Billstar's den. "This. Is. For. Your. Own... Good!"

Billstar trotted out of his den, looking at Souleye and Wilddream with his one eye, "Hello! My favorite cats!"

"I believe my friend here has something to say to you." Souleye said and nudged Wilddream closer to him. Wilddream tried to talk to Billstar without stuttering, "I-I um... Do-Do you want to eat a r-rabbit with me?"

"Come again? Billstar looked at Wilddream with an expression of confusion, not knowing what she had said. Wilddream sighed as she then tried to say it again, "What I meant to say is, will you share a rabbit with me?"

"Sure, that sounds...lovely!" Billstar said as Souleye gives Wilddream a paws up in the background. Wilddream smiled and both her and Billstar went down to the fresh kill pile, Bilstar was trying to hide the blush that was starting to appear on his yellow face. Wilddream picked up a white, juicy rabbit and gave it to him and Billstar gladly took the rabbit and ripped into the belly of it. He then moved over a bit so that Wilddream could get her share of the kill. Wildstar then started eating her fill of the rabbit. Billstar ate until he was full, and smiled at Wilddream. "I have to admit, that was one of the best rabbits I've ever tasted." Wilddream nodded in agreement as she hoped to please the one eyed leader, "It was nice..."

"Surely we can do this again sometime, how does tomorrow sound?" Billstar suggested as he stared into Wilddream's dark green eyes.

"Tomorrow sound great!" Wilddream agreed.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Wilddream." Billstar says, winking at Wilddream before walking up back to his was breathing in and out heavily because she couldn't handle this and was squealing inside. Souleye quickly ran over to Wilddream, and as soon as she reached her, she let out an almost bird-like screech. Wilddream flattened her ears as she tried to block the high screech.

"YOU'VE GOT A DATE!" Souleye cried in delight as she bounced up and down. Wilddream looked away in embarrassment but nodded, "I know..." Souleye let out another screech before running back to their nests and screeching some more. Wilddream sighed, Souleye just have everyone's ears bleeding by now, "You can stop now!" She called to Souleye in hopes of stopping her bird-like screeches."OH! YOU'VE GOTTA LOOK PERFECT. HE IS THE LEADER YA KNOW! YOU'LL HAVE TO STRAIGHTEN YOUR FUR!" Souleye said and ran in circles out her.

"Well..." Wilddream starting blushing as she thought of Billstar and how handsome he was. His beautiful, glossy yellow fur and his clear, light gray eyes that seemed so warm yet so cold. His honeyed voice was so pleasant and music to her ears.

"You guys should go to the woods for your first DATE! Then you guys can hunt a rabbit or squirrel together!" Souleye suggested, flopping on the ground from exhaustion of screeching so much.

"I don't think it's a date..." Wilddream mewed, backing away from Souleye.

"Of course it is! Didn't you see that wink he gave you?!" Souleye mewed excitedly as she got closer to Wilddream.

"Well he does that a lot..." Wilddream mewed as she couldn't believe in her head that it might be a date.

"No he doesn't! He directed it towards you! IT'S LOVE LOGIC!" Souleye then made a heart with her paws.

"What do you know about love?" Wilddream retorted as she still couldn't believe this was happening.

"LOTS OF THINGS!" Souleye made a rainbow in the air with her paws. Wilddream raised an eyebrow as Souleye made a rainbow with her paws.

"ANYWAYS... You need to look dapper for your DATE." Souleye says, picking a random pinecone off of the ground and holding it like a weapon.

"You know, I think he might like me the way I look now!" Wilddream protested as she still thought this wasn't happening.

"Well maybe he'd like you better if your coat wasn't a mess!" Souleye says as she began to comb Wilddream's pelt with the pinecone. Wilddream sighed, she knew there was no stopping her now. Once Souleye had finished comb her pelt, she spat out the pinecone. "You look a lot better now! We should probably go back to our den and get some sleep!" She said, starting to walk in the direction of their den.

"Okay then." Wilddream mewed as she followed Souleye. Once they had gotten to their den, Souleye curled up in her nest and cleaned a bit of mud that had gotten on her fur. Wilddream padded into her nest and curled into a black and green ball of fluff. "Good night, Wilddream!" Souleye said, curling into a ball as well.

"Good night." Wilddream murmured as she started to fall in the black void that was sleep.

End of Chapter One, have some Rainbows ?


End file.
